dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Hawke (Dragon Age)
} - Inquisition= } }} |caption1= |homeland=Ferelden |born=5 Justinian 9:06 Dragon Feravel Plains, Amaranthine, Ferelden |died= |full_name=Garrett Wylatt Hawke |also_known_as=Hawke Waffles (by Varric Tethras) The Champion |title(s)=Ser Treasurer of the Deep Roads Expedition Lord Co-Owner of the Bone Pit Head of House Amell (as of 9:34 Dragon) Advisor to the Viscount of Kirkwall (to Marlowe and Varric) Champion of Kirkwall |culture=Fereldan/Marcher (Kirkwall) |marital_status= |religion=Andrastian |age= |race=Human |gender=Male |height=6' 1" (185 cm) |weight= |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Amber |skin_color=Fair |parents=Malcolm Hawke † (father) Leandra Amell † (mother) |siblings=Carver Hawke † (brother) Bethany Hawke (sister) |lover(s)=Isabela |children= |relatives=Aristide Amell † (grandfather) Bethann Walker † (grandmother) Gamlen Amell (uncle) Mara Hartling † (aunt) Charade Amell (cousin) Fausten Amell † (great-uncle) Damion Amell † (cousin) Revka Amell (aunt) |allies= |enemies= |class=Warrior |specialization=Templar |location= |status=Alive |cause_of_death= |likes= |dislikes= |alignment=Lawful Good (Pre-Kirkwall Rebellion) Neutral Good (Post-Kirkwall Rebellion) |voiced_by=Nicholas Boulton |appearance(s)= |era(s)=Dragon Age era |occupation=Soldier Smuggler (briefly) Mercenary (briefly) Nobleman Champion of Kirkwall Liaison to the Inquisition |affiliation=*House Amell (by birth) *Red Iron (temporarily) *Kirkwall *Inquisition |mentor(s)= |apprentice(s)= |game(s)=''Dragon Age II'' The Exiled Prince Legacy Mark of the Assassin Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser (mentioned) }} Ser Garrett Hawke (born 9:06 DragonHawke is roughly 24 years old at the time of the destruction of Lothering in 9:30. Gamlen states that Leandra left with Malcolm 25 years ago and Malcolm states that Leandra was pregnant when they left. This would make him 25 at Act 1, 28 at Act 2, and 31 at Act 3.He is "roughly thirty-five" in 9:41.), known simply as "Hawke", is the eldest son of Malcolm Hawke and Lady Leandra Amell, older brother of twins Carver and Bethany, head of House Amell, and the Champion of Kirkwall. He is also the main protagonist of Dragon Age II. After suffering a disastrous defeat against the darkspawn during the Battle of Ostagar, he and his family fled from Lothering to escape the approaching horde, leaving Ferelden behind for Kirkwall in the Free Marches. Initially starting out as an impoverished nameless refugee, Hawke financed a Deep Roads expedition into the Primeval Thaig and become a wealthy nobleman. His rise to power was further cemented by defeating the Qunari during the First Battle of Kirkwall and killing the Arishok in single-combat. For his role in saving the city, Hawke was subsequently declared the first "Champion of Kirkwall" and as such became one of the most powerful people in the city. He was also considered by the nobility to be an ideal candidate for the position of Viscount. Three years after the Qunari invasion, relations between the Templar Order led by Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard and the Circle of Magi led by First Enchanter Orsino grew increasingly tense at an alarming rate. A political and social moderate, Hawke found himself struggling to maintain a peaceful truce between both sides. Tensions reached a peak and exploded into widespread violence when Anders, an apostate mage and one of Hawke’s companions, destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall and killed hundreds, including Grand Cleric Elthina. When Meredith immediately invoked the Right of Annulment to execute every mage in the city, both the templars and mages petitioned for the Champion’s assistance as both factions were now engaged in open warfare. Unable to remain neutral any longer, Hawke chose to defend the mages. While Hawke had no magical abilities, he was at the heart of events that ultimately led to the beginning of the mage rebellion. Either way, this incited the Circles of Magi in other nations to rise up against the Templar Order and the Chantry on a world-wide scale. Despite restoring the peace after the mage uprising, Hawke was ultimately forced to kill both Knight-Commander Meredith and Orsino to achieve it. Knowing that templar reinforcements were on the way, Hawke left both Kirkwall and his companions behind and went into a self-imposed exile near the Vinmark Mountains, disappearing without a trace. Four years later, Hawke came out of hiding to investigate the origins of red lyrium with Senior Warden Jean-Marc Stroud’s assistance. He would later fight alongside Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan during the Inquisition’s siege at Adamant Fortress against the Venatori to free the Orlesian Grey Wardens from the influence of his old enemy Corypheus. After the victory, Hawke traveled to Weisshaupt fortress in the Anderfels to inform the Grey Wardens of what had transpired. He eventually returned to Kirkwall in 9:44 to help rebuild the city-state’s damaged infrastructure alongside his good friend Varric Tethras and was re-instated as Kirkwall’s Champion. Background Garrett Wyatt Hawke was born on 5 Justinian 9:06 Dragon as the eldest son of Malcolm Hawke and Lady Leandra Amell. His father and younger sister, Bethany, were apostate mages; thus, the family was constantly on the move, avoiding templars whenever they could. In 9:20, the family settled in the village of Lothering, building a home on the outskirts and making a life where they wouldn’t forever be on the run. Though Leandra worried constantly that the templars would one day catch up with them, Malcolm kept his abilities a secret and taught Bethany to do the same. His mother, Leandra, was a noblewoman from Kirkwall in the Free Marches. In addition to her duties as a housewife, Leandra was responsible for tutoring her children. Of all three of the Hawke children, Garrett was by far the most talented. His interest in history garnered a broader appreciation of what was important. At age 14, Garrett was given his first sword and mastered swordsmanship techniques with relative ease. He spent a great deal of time with Bethany, playing with her and often protecting her from people suspecting her of apostacy. At the same time, however, Garrett had a sibling rivalry with Carver―mostly because of Carver's jealousy of feeling inferior to his older brother. In 9:23, with his talents soon being recognized, Hawke enlisted in the Fereldan Royal Army and was commissioned as a lieutenant under Captain Varel. His father Malcolm died of illness in 9:27, leaving Garrett and Leandra responsible for the family's welfare. When the Fifth Blight began in the Korcari Wilds, Garrett and his brother Carver served in King Cailan’s regiment. The darkspawn horde spilled from the Korcari Wilds meant their home would be quickly overrun if the darkspawn were not defeated immediately. However, the Battle of Ostagar ended with Teyrn Loghain’s betrayal and King Cailan’s death. Garrett and Carver barely escaped the chaos with their lives, and returned to Lothering to get their mother and sister out with only moments to spare, escaping the darkspawn attack. Involvement Escaping the Blight Into exile War against the Elder One The Champion's return List of characters Hawke killed This list shows the victims Garrett Hawke has killed: *'Danzig' – *'Decimus' – *'Tarohne' – *'Ser Varnell' – *'Quentin' – *'Arishok' – *'Huon' – *'Evelina' – *'Grace' – *'Rhatigan' – *'Janeka' – *'Corypheus' (First death) – *'Leopold' – *'Duke Prosper de Montfort' (Caused) – *'Anders' – *'First Enchanter Orsino' – *'Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard' – Personality and traits Hawke was generally kind and interested in the welfare of those around him, always treating his friends and family with respect and sought a peaceful solution to most problems he encountered. He is a man who did not seek or desire power, but rather chose to work to change how society works to make sure they are done for the betterment of others. After the devastation of Kirkwall by the Qunari during the Second Battle of Kirkwall, Hawke has shown to hold a bitter grudge against the Qunari for what they did to his home. In regards with his relationship with his family, Hawke cares deeply about his sister Bethany but shares a sibling rivalry with his brother Carver. After losing both his father and brother, Hawke became more dedicated than ever to his family, doing the best he can to provide for his mother and sister and refusing Bethany’s request to join him in the Deep Roads Expedition, fearing for her safety. When Bethany was taken to the Gallows, he insisted on being allowed to see his sister, going up against Knight-Commander Meredith herself to accomplish this. Despite her misgivings, Meredith allowed it, but the privilege was only Hawke’s, sparking a minor resentment in his mother Leandra. After Leandra’s death, Hawke became more protective than ever and never allowed any abuses go unnoticed or unpunished. He feels it is up to him to provide for Bethany and their mother, though he cannot fathom losing any more of his family and blames himself for not being fast enough to save Leandra from Quentin or keeping Bethany safe from the Templar Order. It feels more realistic, since he still feels guilty for not being able to protect his family since his father died. Hawke also showed no tolerance towards anyone who used the deaths of others as an excuse, particularly in one instance where Meredith mentioned Leandra who was brutally murdered by a blood mage into her stance against mages or when Anders attempted to justify his actions after blowing up the Kirkwall Chantry. During the war against Corypheus, after Hawke realized that the Grey Wardens had a hand in sacrificing the Divine to further Corypheus’ schemes, he became incensed and accuses the Grey Wardens of being corrupt. He also angrily rejected Stroud’s justifications of the Wardens’ actions regarding blood magic and comparing his own actions in Kirkwall that started the mage rebellion. Appearance Garrett has short black hair that sweeps to the left, his bangs slanting across his forehead. He is also muscular, both as a result of genes and exercise, as well as a very active life style. He sports a short boxed beard, letting the sides stick out and often trims it to maintain it. He has a set of somewhat thing eyebrows, and his eyes are a shade of amber. His expression is usually wise, contemplative. Garrett gets most of his looks from his father, Malcolm, as he is the only member of the family that appears most like him. Quotes |-|Spoken by Garrett= ''Dragon Age II *(to Carver)'' "I’m sure someone thought far too long about my name." *''(rallying the City Guard against raiders)'' "Evet’s Marauders, they’re just men. Flesh and bone. Flesh can be torn. Bones can be broken. Alone, they will pick you off one by one; together, we are unstoppable! On me!" *''(breaking free of Idunna’s spell)'' "I… will… not… be toyed with!" *"Let’s make Kirkwall a better place for everyone." *"When in doubt, run away, and let me handle it." *''(about his mother’s hobbies)'' "She fills her time making poisons… and cake. Tell me you didn’t try the cake." *"Something else I can help with?" *"Onward! There’s much to be done." *''(condemning Anders for destroying Kirkwall's Chantry)'' "You’re a murderer. The grand cleric, the mages… their blood is on your hands!" *''(to Bethany)'' "I couldn’t ask for a better sister." *''(rallying his companions)'' "We’re cornered. The templars know it. You know it. But this is bigger than their hate… their fear. They’ve come to take your lives, and we are saying no. We didn’t want this, but sometimes… Sometimes you just have to stand." ''Legacy *(to Bethany, about being a Circle mage)'' "It shouldn’t have been necessary." *"Someday, I’d like to go one week without meeting an insane mage. Just one week." ''Mark of the Assassin *(to Tallis, about his father)'' "He was a good man, patient. He never yelled, but you knew when he was disappointed." *''(to Bethany)'' "We’re not stealing. We’re returning the jewel to its rightful owner." *''(to Sebastian)'' "I’m happy with who I am." *''(to Varric, about his nickname)'' "Waffles? That’s… unexpected." *"I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Orlesians are such pleasant people." *''(to Tallis, after she tells him the Qun could give him a purpose)'' "I have a purpose. I protect Kirkwall." *''(Hawke’s thoughts on Tallis)'' "It’s been over a year now since I met Tallis, and she hasn’t resurfaced so far. Or has she? I spotted a red-headed elf in the market just the other day, and there was something familiar in the way she moved, despite the servant’s clothing and all the Orlesian braiding. I tried to get a closer look, but she disappeared into the crowd. If it was her, I’ve no clue what she’s up to. Tallis spoke of Qunari spies throughout Thedas… doing what, I wonder? Just providing information to the Qunari, or something more sinister? Unsurprisingly, mentioning the spies to those in power has earned only disbelief or indifference. Those who bothered to consider the possibility weren’t certain what could be done. They appeared unwilling to admit that the Qunari might be inclined towards subterfuge. Too dangerous a foe, if so. You’d think that after what happened in Kirkwall, it wouldn’t be such a shock. Regardless, I doubt this is the last we’ve heard from the Qunari… or from Tallis. She’ll show up again one day. That’s just the way things work out." ''Dragon Age: Inquisition *(about Skyhold)'' "This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But after a while, all I could see were the people out there depending on me." *"Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I’d killed him before. This time, I’ll make sure of it." *''(about his fight with Corypheus)'' "I didn’t just think I killed him. When the fight was done, he was dead on the ground. Maybe his tie to the Blight somehow brought him back, or maybe it’s old Tevinter magic… but he was dead. I swear it." *''(why he left Kirkwall)'' "I heard the Chantry might be sending an Exalted March to Kirkwall to put down the rebellion. I hoped that leaving would save lives and force the Divine to divide her forces to come after me. As it turned out, I needn’t have bothered. All the Circles started rising up, and the Exalted March never came." *''(about Anders)'' "I don’t know if there ever was just an “Anders.” He was crazy. By the end, there was nothing left in him except this insane need to start a war no one could win." *"So Corypheus isn’t controlling the Wardens. He’s bluffing them with this Calling, and they’re falling for it." *''(about Isabela)'' "Isabela and I never believed in being tied down. When I had to go into hiding, she understood. We’ll see each other again. Until then, she’ll be having fun. But hopefully not too much fun." *''(to Stroud)'' "Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone in your actions." *"Blood magic has always been contentious. I had friends who thought it was monstrous, and others who found it no different from any other magic. But after watching First Enchanter Orsino destroy himself, even after I defended him, and after what happened to my own mother… It is too dangerous. Any mages who justifies its use eventually goes too far." *"Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!" *''(after escaping the Fade)'' "She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army. Though as far as they’re all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker." *"Good luck, Inquisitor. It’s been an honor. And take care of Varric for me." |-|Spoken about Garrett= |-|Conversations= :Aveline Vallen: "So this is what life could have been if father hadn’t been exiled. I think I’m all right with what I’ve got. And who I’ve got." Garrett Hawke: "Right, you were born in Orlais. Lady du Lac." Aveline Vallen: "(Laughs.) It sounds so… ridiculous. They’re not all like this. I wouldn’t be. Father wasn’t. I suppose that was the problem." —Aveline and Hawke :Garrett Hawke: "I tracked that Venatori mage back to Adamant Fortress. They’re looking at assault options now in the war room." Varric Tethras: "Thanks for coming." Garrett Hawke: "You did well, Varric. The Inquisitor is… just who we need." Varric Tethras: "Oh, it’s been great. Murderous Wardens, archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages, and crazy templars. Just like home." Garrett Hawke: "I know how much you hated leaving Kirkwall." Varric Tethras: "This is the ass end of Thedas. You know they eat snails here? Still, I think… I need to finish this out. If it weren’t for me and Bartrand, none of this would have happened. So much for changing our lives." Garrett Hawke: "That’s what happens when you try to change things. Things change. You can’t always control how." —Hawke and Varric :Garrett Hawke: "What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens." Jean-Marc Stroud: "As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for the crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant." Garrett Hawke: "Yes, Adamant, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the Wardens." Jean-Marc Stroud: "How dare you judge us? You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!" Garrett Hawke: "To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic! Even without the influence of Corypheus, the Wardens go too far. They need to be checked." —Hawke and Stroud Trivia *Hawke is the second cousin to Daylen Amell through Leandra. *It is worth noting that many of Hawke’s companions are powerful figures within the world of Dragon Age; Sebastian Vael is Prince of Starkhaven, Aveline Vallen is Guard-Captain of Kirkwall, Varric Tethras commands a large spy network and Hawke’s sister Bethany is a Circle mage. *Varric Tethras wrote a memoir about Hawke’s rise as Champion. The title is aptly called Tale of the Champion. *Like Maxwell Trevelyan, Hawke sees fearling demons as spiders, suggesting that he is afraid of spiders. References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Commoners Category:Soldiers Category:Smugglers Category:Free Marchers Category:Free Marcher nobility Category:Mercenaries Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Templars Category:Living individuals